


Two Years: Undertale Anniversary One Shot

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Promises, Gen, Hope, Light Angst, Magic, Mountains, Pacifism, Peace, Poor Sans, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Resets, Sad Ending, Sad Sans, Sans Remembers Resets, Seriously frisk, frisk is a female, hopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It has been two years since Frisk had freed the monsters from the underground and everything is perfect.Monsters and humans live in harmony and everyone (yes even Sans) is happy!However Frisk is having second thoughts and she could reset everything with just a push of a button...But would she really reset over simple curiosity?





	Two Years: Undertale Anniversary One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a one shot, practice makes perfect right guys?

Her hair flapped wildly behind her head a few strands plastered to her face; it was a beautiful day outside.  She stood on the apex of the mountain and gazed upon the large buildings in distance and the small towns dispersing from center of the city. She sat down shifting her focus to the sky two years ago it was a simple light blue just one boringly colored sheet enveloping the world.

 Now the sky was bursting with color yellow hues exploding suddenly than dispersing into the atmosphere. She watched as the calmer purples trickled down like water through a parade of orange splotches. So many colors filled her eyes the sky was never the same, today a rosy pink dominated the sky it brought a smile to her face. Of course the change in color was the excess of magic entering the atmosphere each day the sky growing a bit brighter with each monster born.

Looking closely large ribbons of magic weaved between each monster, person, house, and village the sheer happiness was contagious. Monster and human walked hand and hand goat and child, dog and man together as one peacefully. She had done, this just the age of fourteen years old she’d freed the monsters from the underground and within a year brought peace between the races. Today it was two years, two whole years and not a single reset, or load, she had just continued.

She picked up a flower and picked the petals off slowly, everyone’s happy even Sans who after eight months with no resets finally believed that maybe they were really staying on the surface.  Sans and Alphys are one of the most well know scientists having created many devices for humans that enabled them to use magic. One made especially by Sans allowed humans to teleport up to five miles away and even better it was portable! It is a small bracelet which comes in a variety of colors, Sans’s favorite being Frisk which was the color of her hair. She sighed, and tapped the little yellow floating star in front of her a screen popping into existence.

Frisk Dreemurr                                       LV 1                                                   1,051,200

AT- 6

DF- 12

HP – 45/30

Should Be Burning In Hell

CONTINUE                                          RESET

 

Everyone was happy flowey had even said it himself this is the best possible ending, so why would she want to go back? Why would she erase all their hard work, sacrifice Sans’s trust, Toriel, Undyne’s, Alphys’s, everyone’s happiness, over corrupted curiosity?

It’s been two years and yet she still felt that urge to reset to be a child again, to feel the rush of saving everyone the rush of having such power in her hands. So what if Sans gets upset she’ll bring them back to the surface again, and maybe she can bring back Asriel, but first she had to know. She had to know what would happen if she killed everyone…

Her had hovered over the reset button before she could press it the familiar laid back, sarcastic voice came from behind “heya kid, what’s you doing all the way up here?” Frisk jumped and faced Sans , guilt etched in every pore of her face.

“anyways i only asked cause the gang and i couldn’t find ya anywhere and we were all gonna head out to grillbys and maybe do a little star gazing with some…borrowed equipment” he said averting his eye lights to the left.

“I just like the view from here just shows us how far we’ve gotten, two years” she chuckles nervously the sins starting to crawl on her back.

“it’s a surprising to me too kiddo, i’m proud of ya…” a sudden gust of wind knocks Frisk to the ground revealing her true intentions.

“oh” Sans’s eye lights disappearing replaced with a cyan flicker before dying out. “heh i should’ve known you’d reset eventually” he shrugs “go ahead not like i care anyways, i gave up a long time ago.”

He’s lying

She could still see the hopefully look in Sans eyes yet another reason not to reset all the monsters hopes and dreams skyrocketed since they came to the surface. None more than Sans who now held an Hp high enough that he’s be qualified to be in the royal guard if there was one that is.

She shook her head no matter how much she tried to talk herself out of this eventually her curiosity would override her morals. The later she waits the more it’s gonna hurt them “I’m sorry Sans.” she says as she commences a reset.

Looking down to the ground Sans’s smile turns solemn “i sorry too kiddo” he pulls her into a hug and she could feel wet cyan tears drip down her back “i know you wouldn’t break you’re promise ‘less it was important…i’m rootin for ya kid”

When she opened her gazed upon a screen NAME THE FALLEN CHILD:

CHARA

She enter before falling into a bed of golden flowers.

She’d done the best but in order for her to truly enjoy that ending she had to do her worst…even if that meant killing everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> and so Frisk becomes Chara and we all know how that goes...


End file.
